The Kind Heart
by iloveromance
Summary: A distraught Niles visits Martin in the hospital immediately after he is shot; and receives some unexpected comfort from a kind stranger. An AU rewrite of an emotional flashback scene in "The Return of Martin Crane."


Niles' heart raced with a mixture of fear and anticipation as he entered the lobby of the University Of Washington Medical Center.

He was so shaken that he barely remembered driving here. In fact, everything that had happened since he'd gotten the phone call had been a complete blur.

Who knew that a five minute phone call would change his life forever?

As he drove home from his office, the panic that consumed him was like nothing he'd ever experienced and he could hardly wait to see Maris. He wanted nothing more than for his wife to hold him and reassure him that everything would be all right.

He should have known that the image in his head was nothing more than a convoluted fantasy; for as soon as he arrived home and attempted to embrace her, she drew back abruptly.

"Maris, what's wrong?"

The question was a loaded one, because she immediately flew into a rant about how he'd forgotten to make a simple phone call to a travel agency on her behalf. It was such a small task that she assumed that any man with an ounce of sense could remember, but she had been proven wrong.

The words hurt of course, but he should have been used to such reprimands by now. After all, he'd been subjected to them for years. Apparently in this case, it was beneath Maris to call a travel agency for herself.

"I know Maris." He said with a deep sigh, suddenly feeling like a child.

"I had the number on my desk, but with my patient schedule, it just... What? How dare you insult my ability as a psychiatrist! I worked hard to become successful and provide for you and... A-all right... No... You're right. I'm sorry. That outburst was completely uncalled for. I just... I'm so worried about Dad. Yes... I'm sure he'll be fine. I-I mean... cops get shot every day, right?"

He forced a laugh, trying to make himself believe that the things he was saying were true.

"I know Dad would be touched that you came to visit him and since I'm headed over to the hospital... Oh, right of course. What was I thinking? Your exercise ritual is much more important. You... wouldn't want to break your routine. I'll be back soon. When? Um... I'm not sure. I think visiting hours are until... yes, I'll be home promptly at 10. Thank you, Maris."

Niles kissed his wife's cheek, trying to ignore the pain in his heart when she flinched.

"Well... I'll see you tonight. I love y-right... 10 o'clock. I've got it."

And as he climbed into the car and headed for the hospital, he'd never felt so alone.

* * *

Now he approached the hospital information desk with a heavy sigh, trying to forget about his cold, uncaring wife.

"My I help you?"

The receptionist seemed much too cheerful, but Niles smiled and nodded anyway.

"I'm looking for a patient... my father... Martin Crane. He was shot."

"Certainly sir." The receptionist said; taping on the computer keys. He's in room 516, fifth floor."

"Thank you." Niles replied.

He headed for the elevator and waited rather impatiently for the doors to open. Seconds later he stepped inside and was whisked to the fifth floor.

He walked down the hallway, absently peeking into a few open patient doors along the way.

This was a good hospital with an excellent staff and although he'd protested when he'd learned that they'd taken Martin here instead of the trauma unit at Harborview Hospital, he knew that the University would give Martin the best possible care.

When he reached Room 516, he paused in an effort to collect himself. After several seconds, he took a deep breath and entered the room. His father lay in bed, having a lively discussion with his partner Frank.

For a second, Niles felt a rush of guilt in not being the first visitor in his father's room, but Frank had been there when the shooting occurred, so it was only natural that he'd be there first.

"Hey Frank. Hello Dad." Niles asked when his father finally seemed to notice that he'd entered the room.

"Niles." Martin said, as though he were speaking to someone he'd just met.

"How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm going to be fine."

"Well... Thank God." Niles replied, feeling tears rise to the surface.

A tense silence followed.

"I'd better go. You two have a lot to talk about." Frank said, ignoring Martin's protests. "I'll see you later, okay? And I promise I'll never drink another Slushie again."

At this Martin smiled. "Well then it was all worth it."

"Bye Martin. Take care Niles."

Niles nodded politely and tried to smile.

When they were alone, Niles and his father exchanged awkward glances.

"I talked to Frasier a little while ago. He's flying in."

"Good." Martin replied without much feeling at all.

After another brief silence, Martin spoke again. "Doc says I'll be out of here in a few days."

"Good. They have uh... a great staff here." Niles said.

"Yeah, they do." Martin agreed.

"I knew this was going to happen." Niles blurted out. "I'll never understand how you can take these risks."

"No, I guess you won't."

Another awkward silence followed but before it could be broken, a nurse appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

Instantly Niles rose from his seat. "Thank you. I'll be back tomorrow, Dad."

"Okay."

Blinking back tears, Niles walked out of the room, taking one last glance at his father.

In the hallway, he looked around relieved to find that no one was in sight.

Suddenly the tears he'd been trying so hard to keep inside were nearly impossible to hold inside, but he no longer cared.

He paused and leaned his head against the wall, unable to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks.

Why where he and his father so distant with one another? They used to be close but somehow in the course of their lives, they had drifted apart. He and Frasier had been close as well, but his best friend had his own life in Boston now. And just hours earlier, he'd almost lost his father forever.

He shuddered at the thought.

He was just about to leave when he felt a hand on his back. He turned to find himself staring into the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen. And the face that accompanied them was even more beautiful.

Breathtaking, actually.

"Are you all right?" she asked in a soothing yet gorgeous English accent.

Embarrassed, he brushed the tears from his eyes.

"Yes... I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't be. Forgive me for intruding on your privacy, but I couldn't help noticin' how upset you are. Now, it's none of me business, but I guess when you work in a hospital you can't help but feel compassion."

Niles smiled. "That's very kind of you. I guess this is just a really hard thing to take. You see, my father is a police officer, and he was shot and-."

"I'm sorry." she said, taking his hand.

"I'm just very worried." Niles said.

"Of course you are." She said, giving him a smile that warmed his heart. I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"I hope so because I never got a chance to tell him how much I-."

His voice broke unexpectedly and he found that he was unable to finish speaking. Before he could apologize, he felt himself being pulled into the woman's arms; her gentle hand rubbing his back as words of comfort were whispered into his ear.

He had no idea who this woman was; his only clue to her identity being her name badge. Written in bold letters underneath her picture was the name _Daphne_. It was only fitting that such a beautiful woman would have a beautiful name. He would have said these very words had he not been in such a state of emotional turmoil.

But even though she was practically a stranger, her kindness made him feel as though he'd known her for years.

Barely aware of his actions, he allowed himself to lean his head against her and closed his eyes.

This is exactly what he needed; someone to comfort and care about him. He should have knowing that he'd never find this type of sympathy at home.

He shrugged off the thought, trying to get the image of his wife from his mind. He was sure that at the moment she was on the phone with the travel agency, planning yet another vacation that she intended to take without him.

Finally he drew back and stared into Daphne's eyes.

"Are you going to be all right?" she asked quietly.

"I think so." He nodded with a smile. "Thank you so much."

After an awkward pause, she smiled at him.

"Well, I should probably get going." He said, wishing so badly that he could stay. "Visiting hours are over and I'm sure the staff wouldn't be too happy to find visitors lingering in the hallways. I mean, this is a hospital and-."

"I understand. I should be getting back to work meself. I never realized how challenging being a physical therapist in a hospital could be. I've just come to America to finish up me internship here before I dive into the real world of getting a job. The hospital isn't me personal choice, but I have to go where I'm needed I suppose. I guess I'd just prefer working with patients in their homes. "

"Oh...Well... I hope you're able to do that some day." Niles said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sir." She said with a wave.

He turned to walk down the hallway; pausing in surprise when he heard her calling him.

"Sir?"

"Um... Yes?"

"Your father knows."

He blinked in surprise. "Knows what?"

"That you love him."

He smiled at her kindness. "Well thank you, but we've been so distant with each other lately that I don't see how-."

"You're here aren't you?"

"Yes, but-."

"Forgive me for being so direct, but you're a good son. I can see how much you love him. And I have a feeling that he'll be just fine. What room is he in?"

"Um... 516."

"516." She repeated. "I'll try to check in on him from time to time if I can."

"Thank you... I'd appreciate that. Goodnight... Daphne." He said.

When her eyebrows rose, he nodded and smiled. "Your name badge."

Her eyes landed on the plastic tag clipped to her colorful scrub shirt. "Oh...

Right..."

Feeling good for the first time in hours, Niles walked to the elevator ready to face anything that came his way.

And somehow he had the strange sensation that he and this woman were destined to meet again... But more importantly that what she had told him was the truth.

His father would be all right.

And that was enough comfort to last Niles a lifetime.

**THE END**


End file.
